Stricken
by Imjustme92
Summary: Im not good at summaries but ill try. Jasmine is a long time friend of Michael's. She's always had a hidden feelings for him but never knew if he loved her back. I do not own Michael Myers. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was October 30, and fall was already in motion. The leaves had already tuned orange, red, and brown, and were falling off the trees.

"The Halloween dance is tomorrow Jazi and yet you still refuse to go as Aiden's date, the hottest guy in school?" The girl asked her friend, whom didnt seem to be paying attention to her

"Jazi?" Her friend still didnt answer her. "Jasmine, watch out!"

Jasmine stopped walking as a car horn brought her back to Earth, and quickly stepped back onto the sidewalk as the car sped pass them. "Damn, wheres the fucking fire?" Jasmine mumbled.

"Jasmine whats your problem? You've been spazzing out all day." Both girls waited till the street was clear of cars before walking out into the street and crossing to the other side.

"I don't know Kayla, and I haven't been spazzing out."

"Probably been thinking about psycho boy." Kayla pretend to be stabbing Jasmine with an invisible knife.

"Stop that and don't say that about him." Kayla laughed as she stopped in front of her house.

"Dont tell me you're going to see him?"

"And if I am?" Jasmine asked back.

"Whatever, just be careful." Jasmine rolled her eyes annoyed. Kayla said this every time Jasmine would tell her she was going to go see _him_.

"Out of the two years that Ive gone to see him don't you think I know this by now?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Bye Jazi. Call me later." Kayla waved as she walked into her house.

Jasmine kept walking but with a quickened pace. As she came upon the Myers house she slowed down. She studied the house slowly even though she passed it every day. When she first heard about Michael killing those four people she didn't want believe it but after she heard from his mother that he killed a woman at the asylum she slowly came to terms with it and frankly she didnt care. Michael was still her friend no matter what. As she passed the house she quickened her pace again until she got to her home just down the street from Michael's. She got her car and drove to the asylum he was staying at, **Smith****s Grove Sanctuary.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasmine smiled when she got to his cell. She always liked talking to him even if he didn't give any sign of even knowing she was there, but somehow she knew he was listening to her, and probably even enjoyed it when she came to visit him.

"Hey Michael, how are you today?" Michael gave her his normal reply to everything she's ever asked him, silence, it didn't bother her though since he'd become mute after his mother committed suicide.

"My day was the same as every day; boring." She stayed silent for a moment.

"The school dance is tomorrow, Aiden Wentz wants to take me . . . " Jasmine looked at Michael for a reaction to that name since in elementary Aiden bullied Michael, but he showed no sign of even hearing her.

"I don't want to go with him though." She sighed and stayed silent for a moment, then started to talk again.

* * *

She talked to him for about a half an hour before a guard came.

"Hey girl, it time to go." Jasmine looked at her watch.

"But it's only been forty-five minutes?"

"Visiting hours are over early today." Jasmine got up from her chair positioned by his cell door and took out a mask from her bookbag. One side of the mask was white and the other colored black.

"Hey, can you open the door so I can give this to him?"

"That's not a wise choice dear." The guard stated still standing at the end of the hall.

"Please, it'll only take a minute and I promise he won't harm me. I come here every day and I'm his childhood friend." The guard looked unsure, but started walking toward her with the cell keys in hand. Jasmine stepped aside and placed her bag on the floor, Michael didn't even look up as the guard opened the door for her.

"You got one minute." The guard said sternly, Jasmine nodded and stepped into the room.

"Thank you." She said to the guard as she walked to Michael, whom was sitting with his back to her, working on another mask to join his collection on the walls. She stood at the edge of the desk a little away from him and held out the mask to him. Michael finally realizing her existence looked up at her then the mask she was holding out to him.

"Here I made this for you. It symbolizes us, like Ying and Yang." Michael still just looked at it so she placed it on his desk, but before she could put her arm back at her side Michael grabbed her wrist. She jumped a little frightened but didn't pull away from him and let him pull up the sleeve of her jacket to her elbow to show cuts along her arm, Some were fresh cuts, while others were healing or healed and left scars. She watched as he started tracing the scars on her arm with his other hand, she closed her eyes liking the feel of him touching her skin. He then stopped tracing the scars and gripped her wrist tightly. Jasmine's eyes shot open and she tried to free her arm but he wasn't letting go. She tried again and this time he tightened his grip as if to tell her to keep still.

"Michael let go." She spoke softly to him not wanting the guard to hear her. Michael looked up at her and their eyes met, She looked into his dark eyes, his face hidden by the mask.

"Michael please let go, your hurting me." Their was a hint of anger in her voice but she quickly changed it not wanting him to get mad.

"Michael please." She pleaded then she then tried to pull away again but he tightened his grip on her wrist even more. She studied his eyes again, they were empty and dark, not the eyes she remembered, the eyes of a younger Michael Myers. The boy she always hung out with, the boy she stood up for when he use to get bullied, and the boy she had a crush on. These eyes were different, the cold hard eyes of a killer. Fear struck through her and she stepped back then tried to yank her arm away, afraid of what he might do to her. But again he tightened his grip to the point she thought her wrist would break.

"Michael!?" She yelled and finally he let her go and she immediately stepped away form him. A banging noise was heard from the door and Jasmine turned to see it was the guard's doings.

"Hey! Come on, let's go." He yelled and she quickly walked out of the cell, pulling her sleeve down and the guard locked it behind her. She got her bag and quickly rushed out of the asylum got into her car and drove home.

* * *

When she got home she went straight to her room and into her private bathroom connected to her room. She pulled up her sleeve and gasped as she saw a blue, black and purple bruise forming on her wrist. It looked like hell and felt like it too. 'Damn it! How am I going to explain this.' She thought. Kayla had freaked when she found out about her cutting herself. 'I just have to hide it from her and everyone else.' She did her nightly routine and went to bed, thinking, dreaming about Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

October 31.

Jasmine woke up that morning with a weird feeling something just wasnt right. She got ready for school and left the house to go to Kaylas house. As she walked she had the feeling that someone was following her or that she was being watched, but whenever she turned around she saw no one. So she quickened her pace til she was at Kaylas door.

She ranged the door bell and waited for Kayla to come out. She looked around again but still saw no one, then turned back to the door when she heard it opening.

"Jazi!"

"Hey Kay-Kay, whats up?"

"Dont 'Whats up' me! Why didnt you call last night?" Jasmine sighed and shrugged.

"Homework, lots of it and after that was done I was really sleepy. So sorry I didnt call." Kayla gave her an I dont believe you look.

"You have time for psycho boy but not me?"

"I told you to stop calling him that and Im sorry okay?" Jasmine pouted and poked out her lip. "Okay, Okay, I forgive you, just stop with that face." Jasmine laughed and Kayla hugged her then they started walking.

"Im going to go insane dealing with you, and end up in that asylum next to your boyfriend. "Jasmine blushed

"Hes not my boyfriend." She mumbled "And your not gonna go insane."

"Sure whatever If I do will you visit me?" Jasmine laughed then said with a straight face.

"No!" Jasmine laughed even more by the shocked look on her face. "Im kidding. Id come visit your crazy ass every day." They both laughed as they walked to school. Not knowing that someone was following them.

* * *

Jasmine and Kayla were walking home from school when Aiden Wentz walked up behind Jasmine and put his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful." Jasmine groaned and said with annoyance in her voice.

"What do you want Aiden?" Aiden stepped in front of her so she'd stop walking; Kayla stopped a little ways away from them.

"You." He said looking her up and down then trying to put his arms back around her but she pushed him away.

"Im sorry but Im not available." Jasmine tried to go around him but he blocked her way again.

"Come on just go with me to the dance then if not nothing else."

"No, now move Aiden." She pushed past him but he wasnt going to take no for an answer, so he grabbed her by her wrist, her _**bruised**_ wrist. She quickly yanked away as the pain shot up her arm.

"Dont touch me." She hissed at him.

"Whatever, you'll regret that you refused me." He then walked away down the street.

"Bastard." Jasmine mumbled to herself as she walked up to Kayla and they started walking again.

"Hes crazy about you Jazi."

"Yeah whatever." Kayla sighed.

"So what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"I'm not going." Kayla stopped and looked at Jasmine.

"What? Why not? Its not because of Aiden is it?"

"No, I'm going to see Michael again today and I leave there kinda late so I wont make it in time." Jasmine kept walking leaving Kayla behind looking dumb founded till she came running to catch up with Jasmine.

"No, no way are you going there tonight. What about me? I want you at the party with me, you always go to see him?" Jasmine groaned. She was happy that Kayla's house was coming up so she could hurry passed and leave her.

"Kayla please dont make me choose between you two."

"Then I'll choose for you. You're going to the dance with me!" Kayla grabbed Jasmines hand and dragged her into her house, with Jasmine protesting the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Jasmine sat on Kaylas Bed waiting for her to come back out of the forest she called her walk-in closet with the costumes they were to wear to the dance. Kayla came back out with two bundles of clothes in her hand.

"Heres yours Jazi." Kayla layed the costumes out on her bed, one was a genie outfit and the other was a French maid outfit.

"The genie one is yours."

"No, no, no, and no. I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Look at it. I might as well go naked."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Jasmine looked over the two piece costume. It was light blue with gold trimming, the top half was a belly shirt with see-through sleeves and the bottom was a bikini bottom with see-through like pants.

"I promise you'll look good in it Jazi. Just try it on please." Kayla gave Jasmine a puppy dog pout, Jasmine sighed.

"OK I'll put it on." Kayla gave Jasmine a bear hug.

"Thanks Jazi Boo."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Jasmine put the costume on trying to cover up her bruise the best she could, then called in Kayla so she could see.

"Wow Jazi you sexy beast, you look get."

"Yea thanks."

"Now get out so I can put on mine. The rest of the costume is on my bed." Kayla pushed Jasmine out of the bathroom. Jasmine walked over to her friend's vanity and put her hair in a high pony-tail, she was just finishing putting on her genie shoes when Kayla came out in her maid costume. It had a corset top with short skirt, fish net stockings, high heels, and a maid hat.

"How I look?" Kayla asked and turned around so jasmine could see the costume in full view.

"Smexy!"

"Thanks, ready to go."

"Yeah let me just put this on." Jasmine took the sheer cloth off the bed and as she was putting it on Kayla gasp and grabbed her hand.

"Jasmine what happened?" Jasmine quickly pulled her arm away and hid it behind her back.

"Nothing." Kayla tried to grab her arm again, but Jasmine turned away from her.

"Jasmine please, I'm your best friend. Let me see it." Jasmine turned back around and showed Kayla her bruised wrist.

"What happened Jasmine? Who did this to you?"

"I did it." Jasmine lied quickly.

"Jasmine don't lie to me. You couldn't have done this to yourself. I know you cut yourself but this? Please Jasmine tell me." Kayla looked at her friend with pleading eyes begging her to tell her.

"Michael did it." She whispered but Kayla didn't hear.

"Who?"

"Michael." Kayla still didn't hear her so Jasmine sighed and spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Michael, Michael did this." Jasmine started the sentence loud then her voice softened as she said it, Kayla gasped.

"What? How? When?" Jasmine signed again.

"Yesterday. I went inside side his cell to give him a gift and he grabbed me and wouldn't let my hand go."

"Jasmine what were you thinking going into cell. He's a serial killer, Jasmine." Kayla scolded her friend.

"I don't feel like hearing this from you Kayla. Okay?"

"I don't think you should see him anymore Jasmine."

"Kayla…" Kayla cut her off

"Jasmine I'm serious."

"Kayla this might be harsh but I don't care what you think, I like going to visit him, and not you or anyone else can change that." Jasmine walked out of Kayla's room, and Kayla followed silently after.


End file.
